


man, I feel like a woman

by MDN (Nilenium)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Female Uchiha Sasuke, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Lesbian Sex, Married Sex, Sex Change, femSasuSaku, genderbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilenium/pseuds/MDN
Summary: Sasuke doesn’t cope well with his accidental sex change, but Sakura helps him see the positive side of it.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	man, I feel like a woman

Sasuke encountered many dangers on his travels between dimensions, so he was used to constantly keeping up his guard. Not many things could get past him, but he was prepared for every eventuality. If he would ever find himself in need of immediate medical attention, he had a special scroll that when activated would reverse summon him to Sakura’s side.

That moment arrived when he was travelling through a forest in a dimension startlingly similar to his own. He was only hungry and he observed local animals eating those berries without any adverse effects, so he thought they were safe. However, soon after consumption his body started burning up with high fever, his head was swimming from pain and his muscles spasmed in agony. It felt like he was getting involuntarily turned inside out. Sasuke had no choice, but to use the emergency scroll.

“Sasuke-kun?! What happened to you?” Sakura cried out in alarm when he appeared in their house. She rushed over and helped him to the couch.

“Berries… poison…” he managed to say through clenched jaw. The spasms were getting worse..

Sakura’s soothing hand cooled his forehead, bringing him a small relief in his misery. Then Sasuke allowed himself to let go of consciousness, confident that his brilliant wife would be able to heal him.

It seemed that he was correct, because when he woke up, there was no trace of pain and the fever was gone. He felt perfectly normal and rested. Sasuke opened his eyes and took stock of his surroundings. It was morning, he was laying in their bed, a bird was trilling outside.

Everything seemed fine with him until he looked at himself. His pajamas didn’t fit him well, too big on the shoulders, and his chest looked weird. Sasuke’s brows drew together in confusion as he took in two strange lumps protruding on the sides under the loose material of his top. What were they, tumours? Was he still sick?

“Sakura?” he spoke up and startled. The voice that came out of his throat didn’t sound like him at all. It was too high.

Now convinced that there was something really wrong with him, Sasuke threw off the covers and got up in a flash. The lumps shifted position to the front. He pulled up his shirt and stared, gobsmacked.

He had breasts.

A quick inspection downstairs confirmed that his other parts were swapped for those of the opposite sex as well. Sasuke refused to believe this. This had to be a dream. He pinched himself, but nothing changed.

Thinking frantically, he realized that it could be a genjutsu. He stopped his chakra flow for a few seconds then used the build-up to flush his system of any foreign influences. Nothing. In desperation, he activated Mangekyo Sharingan, but still detected nothing, same with his Rinnegan.

In face of such an overwhelming and one-sided evidence, Sasuke had no choice but to conclude that he had somehow turned into a woman.

“Sasuke-kun, you’re up? I made you some breakfast…” Sakura entered the bedroom with a tray.

Sasuke looked at her wild-eyed, took her hand and put it on his – her – breast. “Fix this,” he demanded.

Sakura’s jaw dropped as she groped his lump of flesh. “You… how? How is this possible?” she asked.

“No idea, isn’t this what you should know?”

Sakura let him go and put down the tray on the bedside table. “I only put you under and gave you a general antidote… You said you ate some berries? Maybe it’s a natural effect they cause. I’ll need you to bring me some for analysis,” she said, entering her research mode.

Sasuke nodded with relief. Sakura knew what she was doing. It was comforting to him to have the next steps laid out for him. There was something he could do to solve this mess.

“Then I’ll get going,” he decided.

“No! First, eat breakfast. Then I’ll need to run some tests on you and take samples to analyze,” Sakura told him – her.

While Sasuke busied himself with food (there were fresh tomatoes, excellent), Sakura watched him with a fond smile.

“You know, this could be a real breakthrough if I manage to isolate and replicate whatever compound caused your sex change. This would help so many people! No one will have to suffer in a wrong body for their real gender anymore,” she said, marveling at the discovery.

Sasuke wasn’t so excited about any of this. Sure, it was nice his misfortune had the potential to benefit others’ health, but all he was interested in was regaining his original body.

However, it was more complicated than both of them predicted at first. Sakura isolated the chemical that caused his transformation into a woman, but she still had no way of reversing the process. Sasuke decided to scour the other dimension, hoping to find berries with the opposite effect.

But first he – she – needed to get dressed, but even that proved more complicated than he was used to. Sasuke scowled at his chest. Moving around with these dangling bits _that just wouldn’t stay put_ was a nuisance. How could Sakura stand it? He needed to wrap his chest, however the mysterious transformation of his body didn’t regrow his missing arm to ease the task.

“You should just let me buy you a bra,” Sakura said as she wound the linen tightly around his – hers – torso.

Sasuke gave her an unamused look. “What for? I won’t stay like that long.”

She lowered her eyes as she tied the knot. “Would it be so bad if you remained like that?”

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Sakura shifted uneasily, sensing his unspoken incredulity.

“I mean, what if the change is permanent? It’s possible we won’t be able to reverse it. What then?” she brought up a point he was loath to even think about.

“That can’t happen. I can’t be a woman,” he said firmly.

Sakura scrunched her brow. “Why? What’s so wrong about it?”

Sasuke rubbed his jaw in exasperation. “There’s nothing wrong about being a woman, but I am a man. Just look at me!” He gestured at his slender, female body, swimming in clothes made for his male, broad-shouldered self. “Does it look right to you? And what about us?”

Sakura startled wide-eyed. “Us? There’s nothing wrong with us…”

Sasuke shook his head. “Don’t you see? I can’t be your husband when I’m like this.” He snorted, overcome with self-deprecation. “With this damn body, I can’t even make love to you properly…”he said bitterly.

She grabbed his shoulder and turned him back to her with a determined look on her face. “Is this what you were really worried about?” she asked, cupping his cheek. Hesitantly, he gave a small nod.

She kissed him. After a momentary lapse, Sasuke pulled her closer and returned the kiss with a stifled, hot moan. He ravaged her plush lips as if he was seeking for salvation. Reluctantly, they drew apart for breath, a string of saliva connecting their mouths for a second before snapping.

“See? What we have between us will never change,” Sakura whispered, stroking down his arm. Then she took his slim, womanly hand and boldly slid it between her thighs. Sasuke’s breath hitched as he felt her damp heat through thin panties. “It doesn’t matter if you’re a man or a woman. I’m yours,” she told him with a blush that made her even more desirable. “Please, make love to me,” she asked in earnest, pupils full-blown with arousal and hips wantonly rocking into his hand.

The last of Sasuke’s restraint snapped and he – she – pinned Sakura to their bed. His long fingers delved deep into her wet passage, drawing out a long moan from her. He crashed his mouth into hers again as he surrendered to the carnal desire burning in his veins. It was true, he may have been in a female form but he was still Uchiha Sasuke. He knew his wife’s body inside out, where to touch and stroke to make her scream with pleasure, and he used that full knowledge to bring her to the very brink.

“More, please, Sasuke-kun, more,” Sakura moaned deliriously, hands grasping at him in desperation to finish.

Sasuke glanced down at her soaked core stuffed with three of his fingers. In thickness, that was equal to two of his male digits. Normally, he’d have pulled out and filled her up with his cock. He knew how much she loved getting stretched open by his massive girth and roughly pounded into the mattress until she became an incoherent mess, but that wasn’t possible now. There had to be some other way…

Sakura whined, pushing her hips up, her cunt sucking in his fingers wetly, and he had an idea. First, he added in the pinky, slowly massaging her entrance, then tightened his digits, making a cone shape with his hand, and slipped the thumb under them. Sakura groaned and squirmed, spurring him on. With all his fingers inside, he carefully pressed forward into the pulsing tunnel. When he was up to his knuckles, he lightly moved to and fro, gathering her wetness, then gave a stronger push.

“Oh god!” Sakura threw her head back as his whole hand slipped into her pussy up to the wrist.

Sasuke smirked. “Do you like that?”

She nodded frantically, chest heaving. “Yes, yes, don’t stop! I’m so full, ooohh…” she moaned when he rubbed on her pleasure spot, setting off sparks inside her.

Bursting with aroused excitement, he clenched his hand into a fist and drilled even further into Sakura. He gently massaged her inner walls to the accompaniment of her moans and screams of his name. Then he lowered his lips to her protruding nub and tenderly suckled on it. Her body seized up beautifully.

Overwhelmed by all the stimulation, Sakura came hard with a violent shudder, wetness spilling out of her grasping passage. When her pleasure passed, Sasuke delicately pulled his hand out and regarded her with pure satisfaction. He reduced her to a state of utter ravishment, with her chest rapidly heaving, legs haphazardly thrown open, and pussy gaping lewdly. Under his touch she’d become just a bundle of quivering nerves, incapable of remembering her own name.

Sakura panted as she watched him with hooded eyes. “God, Sasuke-kun, that was so…” she trailed off, gaze going dreamy for a moment, before snapping back. She noticed Sasuke’s own disheveled state and flushed cheeks, then grinned. “It’s your turn.”

“You really don’t have to…” Sasuke said awkwardly, unsure about being on the receiving end in a woman’s body, but Sakura already pulled him down on the bed.

“You deserve a reward after what you did. Just relax and let me take care of you, okay, darling?” she said and kissed him lovingly. Sasuke relaxed into the kiss, letting her do whatever she wanted to him. Sakura wasted no time stripping him, opening buttons and pushing the cloth out of the way to bare his female form to her gaze. Sasuke felt slightly self-conscious, but forgot all about it when Sakura gently massaged his breasts. She took his peaks into her hot mouth and sucked them into a wanton stiffness, making him gasp from the sensation. He didn’t realize he could be that sensitive there.

With a smirk, Sakura slid her hand lower and undid his belt before pulling down his pants and underwear. He clenched his thighs on reflex, but she coaxed them open, then gently rubbed over his untouched womanhood. Sasuke inhaled sharply when she found his hardened nub.

“You got wet quite easily,” Sakura murmured, stroking the slick folds. She kissed down his stomach and pubic bone until she reached his – her – steamy pussy. After spreading the pink lips with her fingers, she gave it a long lick.

“Ah!” Sasuke spasmed at the new, pleasurable sensation of a tongue on his sensitive spot. Sakura kept licking and alternatively sucking on his throbbing little clit. He trembled and groaned under her skilled ministrations, hands grabbing onto her head to push her face closer. Sakura pulled them off.

“Grab the headboard,” she ordered, stopping her licking for a moment. Sasuke complied at once, desperate for her to continue. Satisfied with his obedience, she returned to her feast.

Sakura’s lips closed on his nub once again and he – she – released a high moan. When she also slipped a single digit into his tunnel, he closed his eyes to better concentrate on the odd, but blissful feeling.

“Mmm, you’re so wet and tight for me, Sasuke-kun. You taste so fucking good, I could eat you out forever,” Sakura purred in praise, pumping another finger inside him.

Sasuke couldn’t stop rocking his hips forward, the pleasure was rising higher and higher, stoked by Sakura’s nimble tongue and deft fingers playing with him until it was too much. Everything narrowed to one pinpoint deep in his core and Sasuke exploded in a white burst of pleasure.

He thought that was the end, but Sakura didn’t stop licking, which very soon brought him to another blinding release. Then she switched, twisting her tongue into his sopping passage while stroking the pearl in circles. Only after Sasuke had come again, she finally took her mouth off his sticky pussy.

“How was it? Being a woman isn’t so bad, is it?” she cooed with a smug look.

Sasuke could only nod tiredly as he slumped on his back, breathing harshly. He admitted being a woman certainly had its perks. Sakura proved to him without a shadow of doubt that he could still make love to her in his current state and experiencing multiple orgasms was a great incentive to stay like this for a little longer, but… he missed his original male body. He wasn’t going to waste any time until he regained it. His mind was made.

After they recovered from their unplanned bedroom activities and ate some dinner, Sasuke got ready to leave to the dimension he’d previously visited.

“I’m going with you. What if you eat something unsafe again? We don’t want any more accidents,” Sakura told him resolutely as she met him outside of their house, dressed for a journey and holding a big medical bag containing all of her lab equipment.

“What about Sarada?” he asked after their daughter.

“Still on a mission. I left her a note, she’ll understand. Besides, she’s a chunin now, basically an adult. She’ll be alright,” Sakura reassured him.

Sasuke exhaled and nodded in acceptance. He had no reason to object to her company. Taking Sakura along should speed up the process of finding the cure for him.

He – she – created a portal and together the Uchiha couple stepped into another dimension.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was written for a request on tumblr. 
> 
> Please comment. Lack of feedback is killing fandom. Especially on ao3.


End file.
